Sorpresas de Media Noche
by Suho Cheonsa Aleumdabda
Summary: Una sorpresa a la media noche, un regalo que cambiará la vida de Toshiro Hitsugaya para siempre, para bien o para mal.  Decisiones difíciles de tomar pero que al final tendrá que aceptar.
1. Chapter 1

AUTOR: Suho Cheonsa Aleumdabda

PAREJA: Hitsuhina

RATING: T

GENERO: Romance

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA: Pues este es mi primer fic, por lo menos es la primera vez que me animo a publicarlo, así que sean buenos conmigo. Espero que les guste y le den mucho amor a mi historia.

Saluditos!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, - desgraciadamente nunca se me hubiera ocurrido escribir una historia tan buena – si así fuera, hubiera juntado al HitsuHina desde hace mucho…

**SORPRESAS DE MEDIA NOCHE**

**CAPITULO I**

**El inicio**

Eran las 12:17 de la madrugada cuando se escuchó un grito agudo inusual a la hora y el lugar en el que se encontraba, que hizo que cierta persona que solía trabajar hasta aproximadamente la 1:30 de la mañana, desviara su atención del expediente que revisaba para la reunión del día siguiente. Se quedó callado por un momento para tratar de identificar de dónde provenía el sonido, no escuchó nada más.

- Seguramente fue mi imaginación – se dijo a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- Buuuaaaa! – se escuchó de nuevo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

De nuevo se quedó estático en su escritorio esperando por algún otro sonido que le diera una pista de lo que sucedía. Otra vez nada. Se levantó de su silla y caminó por su oficina por unos cortos segundos.

- Demasiado trabajo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, debes descansar – se dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá frente a él.

- Buuuaaaa! Buuaaaa! – se escuchó más fuerte.

- Maldición! Qué demonios fue eso? – gritó molesto. Se levantó de su silla decidido a averiguar qué pasaba. – Juro por Dios que quien sea que esté perturbando mi trabajo está despedido. Si es un ladrón que se de por muerto.

Rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos encaminándose de nuevo a la puerta principal. Salió de su oficina con precaución, todo estaba sumido en una espesa oscuridad, sólo podía distinguir las siluetas de muebles y plantas, tropezando de vez en cuando con algún bote de basura o la pata de alguna mesa.

Acercándose lentamente escuchó de nuevo el ruido que lo venía molestando desde hace unos minutos, conforme se acercaba pudo distinguir que era el llanto de un pequeño.

- Quién será la vieja irresponsable que trae un niño a un edificio de oficinas? – Dijo ya un poco irritado seguro de su hipótesis – en cuanto encuentre dónde diablos están llamaré a seguridad para que la echen.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al causante de tanto alboroto frente a su puerta. Un niño de aproximadamente 6 meses, cubierto en mantas blancas estaba en el piso de cerámica del pasillo, a su lado un pequeño bolso y una almohada con forma de tortuga. Saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba tomó torpemente al niño en brazos para que se callara, logrando ver un sobre celeste entre las mantas.

Encendió las luces del salón y abrió el sobre, nada lo prepararía lo suficiente para lo que le esperaba.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya:_

_No sé si aún me recuerdas, para mí tu cara es ahora sólo una imagen borrosa en mi cabeza, apenas puedo recordar tu nombre y lo que vivimos esa noche en Osaka. No supe que tendría un hijo hasta tres meses después de conocerte, no pude ni quise buscarte para qué? No tenía caso. _

_Todo fue muy difícil para mí, por un momento pensé en abortarlo, aún así después de meditarlo mucho decidí tener al pequeño y cuidar de él, el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que sus estúpidos padres habían hecho sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Quise darme una oportunidad de lograr lo que tantas mujeres antes que yo ya habían tenido ya: una familia, una vida tranquila, y llena de satisfacciones gracias a mi pequeño, ser todo para él y que él fuera todo para mí, mi razón de vivir y la alegría de mi existencia._

_Todos los días hacía lo mejor que podía, pero sentía que nunca era suficiente. Le di todo lo que pude, pero no pude darle mi amor. Nunca quise ser madre, ni por un momento fue un sueño para mí, por eso fue tan duro pasar por todo esto, por el bien del pequeño traté de amarlo, pero no lo logré. Verlo a diario sólo me hacía sentir rencor hacia él y hacia ti. Él era sólo el recordatorio de todo lo que perdí: mi libertad, un trabajo que amaba, diversiones y amigos. Todo lo que me hacía ser quien era._

_No lo amo, pero tampoco soy una persona tan cruel como para someter a un inocente a una vida llena de reclamos, lamentaciones y rencor, no podría vivir así. Hace un par de meses decidí entregarlo, pensé en darlo en adopción, pero luego me arrepentí. No quiero que esté con desconocidos, por lo menos que esté con su padre, sé que contigo estará mejor que conmigo, con cualquiera estaría mejor, pero tú eres su padre._

_Espero puedas amarlo como yo no lo hice. Cuídalo con todo tu ser y ámalo con todo tu corazón, no seas como yo, dale lo que yo no pude, dale la familia que necesita. Quiero pedirte un favor, nunca le hables de mí, no dejes que me odie, sé que no lo merezco pero necesito estar en paz con mi conciencia, quiero creer que hice lo mejor por el pequeño y que será feliz a tu lado. No puedo hacer o decir nada para justificarme, sólo puedo pedir PERDÓN._

_No trates de buscarme porque puedo asegurarte que no me encontrarás._

_ (N.N)_

_PD: no sé con exactitud si eres la persona que busco, encontré 4 Toshiro Hitsugaya en Tokio: uno es albañil, otro es un anciano, otro está muerto, y el último es abogado. Me decidí por el último, espero que seas el correcto. Si no lo eres por favor, entrega al pequeño a la policía._

Lo que leyó le perturbó tanto que tuvo que sentarse rápidamente, casi dejando caer al bebé en el acto.

- esto no puede ser cierto! Y ahora qué hago? - dijo en un tono desesperado mientras veía al bebé que descansaba en el sofá – Tranquilízate Toshiro esto no es propio de ti, para empezar me voy a casa, acá no puedo pensar bien. – dijo dando un largo suspiro.

Tomó al bebé de nuevo en brazos y salió sigilosamente de su oficina, no quería que nadie supiera los recientes acontecimientos. Pero quién iba a saberlo? Quien podría estar en el edificio a esa hora? Pues nadie, a menos que fuera otro adicto al trabajo como él.

Llegó a su apartamento y acostó al pequeño en su enorme cama, percatándose de un olor un poco extraño. Lo levantó de nuevo acercándolo un poco a su nariz, lo alejó rápidamente poniendo una cara de asco.

- guácala! Apestas! Supongo que se te debe cambiar el pañal – como pudo logró cambiar al niño, eso si, no sin antes cubrirse la nariz con una toalla para evitar las náuseas que le provocaba la situación.

Cuándo fue la última vez que fui a Osaka? – dijo en un tono desesperado mientras veía al bebé que descansaba en el sofá, trató de encontrar algún parecido a alguien, pero nada.- qué edad tienes?- preguntó directamente al niño seriamente como si este fuera a responderle.

Buscó entre las cosas del pequeño y no encontró nada que resolviera su duda. De repente recordó el sobre en el que venía la nota, dentro estaba el registro de nacimiento de su hijo junto una fotografía del niño.

LUGAR Y FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: Osaka, Japón 24 de noviembre de 2010. - Estamos en junio, es decir, que tiene 7 meses…

NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA: Kenta…. Te llamas Kenta Nakamura

NOMBRE DE LA MADRE: Nene Nakamura

NOMBRE DEL PADRE: Desconocido

Al terminar de leer no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña opresión en su pecho que no se molestó en descifrar, _NOMBRE DEL PADRE DESCONOCIDO… _tomó en sus manos la pequeña fotografía y pudo darse cuenta del enorme parecido que tenía con el pequeño… los mismos ojos turquesa, color de piel, la intensa mirada a pesar de tener unos cuantos meses, la única diferencia entre ellos era el lindo cabello chocolate del pequeño Kenta.

- Dios, y ahora qué hago? – fue lo último que logró decir antes de quedar profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones de habitación, sin tener idea de los enormes cambios que sufriría su vida de ahora en adelante…

Un día nuevo le esperaba, un día lleno de pequeñas sorpresas que debería aceptar con responsabilidad o desechar por conveniencia, cuál será su decisión final? Qué sucederá con las vidas de los miembros de esta pequeña familia que ahora se une? Su futuro está en manos de Toshiro, puede un hombre con el corazón de hielo, insensible a las necesidades de sus semejantes y sin motivaciones más allá del beneficio personal tomar la decisión correcta?

Y bien qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Ustedes mandan… sigo o no la historia? Wajajajaj, aunque nadie lo leyera lo voy a publicar hasta el final, la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá porque todavía va en proceso, sólo espero que no me falle la inspiración.

Pido disculpas por cualquier errorcillo que vean por allí, lo leí y releí pero igual siempre se le pasa algo a uno, no?

Espero sus comentarios, y nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad….

Montones de abracitos!

+*+* Suho Cheonsa Aleumdabda *+*+


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertenece exclusivamente a Tite Kubo-sama, - desgraciadamente nunca se me hubiera ocurrido escribir una historia tan buena – si así fuera, hubiera juntado al HitsuHina desde hace mucho…

**Acá traigo el segundo capítulo de esta grandiosa historia…. Ajajjajaj… ok, no. Pero va con mucho cariño, espero que les guste y cumpla con sus expectativas, y si no, pues… se aceptan los consejitos…**

**NOTA: no lo escribí en el capítulo anterior, pero este es un AU, así que habrán algunos cambios tanto de personalidad como físicos de algunos personajes. Por ejemplo en este fic, Toshiro es alto! **

**Gracias por leer!**

**CAPITULO II**

**Un nuevo día**

Los fuertes rayos de sol le daban directamente en el rostro, haciéndole sentir un calor nada agradable en sus mejillas. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se duchó y se vistió elegantemente con un traje negro, terminó de arreglarse y regresó de nuevo a su habitación. Observó en su cama un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana celeste, se acercó y con sumo cuidado acarició su frente retirando un mechón de cabello chocolate de su rosto.

- ¿En qué lío nos hemos metido pequeño? – dijo en un tono resignado levantándose de la cama, cuando el llanto de Kenta lo detuvo. – ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

El pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente, creyó que sería lo mismo de la noche anterior, por lo que decidió cambiarle el pañal, pero el niño seguía con su concierto de gritos, lo cargó y lo meció en sus brazos y nada, el llanto continuaba cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Buenos días señor Hitsugaya!... Señor Hitsugaya? Está en casa?

- Sí, sí dígame qué pasa Yamada? – dijo en tono seco contestando el intercomunicador de su apartamento.

- Pues… - dudando de preguntarle al verlo por la pantalla con una cara de asesino.

- Ya dígame qué quiere?

- E… Es… que han llamado varias veces al lobby quejándose del llanto insistente de un bebé… y pues… yo sólo quería saber si… si usted sabe algo al respecto?

-Cómo diablos voy a saber eso? – dijo poniéndose pálido de repente, tratando de fingir la sorpresa.

- Muy bien, entonces gracias. No lo molesto más. Q… que tenga un buen día- dijo cortando la comunicación.

El pequeño continuaba llorando y ya Toshiro estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación, frustración y molestia, una de las cosas que lo caracterizaba era su escasa o nula paciencia. Lo cargó, intentó darle biberón y nada… el llanto continuaba. Decido lo tomó de nuevo en brazos, tomó su maletín, sus llaves y un bolso con lo indispensable para el niño y se dirigió al ascensor del edificio.

Iba conduciendo por el centro de la ciudad desesperado por ver donde dejaba al niño para poder ir a trabajar y rezando porque el niño al fin se callara. Paró en el semáforo y vio una multitud de mujeres que se agolpaba a las afueras de un pequeño edificio se dirigió hacia el lugar y pudo notar que era una guardería.

- Disculpe – dijo a la señorita que estaba en la puerta del lugar.

- Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – dijo coquetamente mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al hombre frente a ella.

- Quiero dejar al pequeño por el día de hoy. Qué tengo qué hacer? – dijo serio, tanto, que hasta se podría considerar grosero.

- Sólo necesita dejar sus datos y una copia de su identificación, si es sólo por un día, si necesita dejarlo todos los días, necesitamos que traiga….

- De acuerdo, se lo dejo – dijo interrumpiendo a la chica – no necesita saber nada más de mí, vendré por él a las seis de la tarde – dijo entregándole dos billetes disimuladamente.

- Muy bien, entonces lo esperamos a las seis de la tarde – dijo recibiendo al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar, dio media vuelta y se dirigió finalmente a su trabajo.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, era lo que se denomina un genio, a sus veintitrés años ya era todo un abogado corporativo, era hijo del dueño de la empresa más importante de telecomunicaciones de Japón y una de las más grandes del mundo, actualmente trabajaba al lado de su padre y dentro de poco tomaría el control total de la misma. Desde niño había sido educado para ser un gran hombre de negocios, por lo que siempre estuvo metido en sus estudios, tenía pocos amigos a los que consideraba importantes. Su principal preocupación en la vida era hacer de su empresa una pionera en su área y ganar mucho dinero. Era conocido por sus numerosas aventuras, algunas verdaderas otras inventadas por los tabloides, su vida estaba decidida desde su nacimiento y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo.

- Buenos días, Taicho!

- No me digas así o te despido – dirigiéndose a la voluptuosa mujer que era su secretaria.

- Ay, no se enoje jefe. Si se lo digo de cariño, ya ve que a veces se comporta como todo un capitán, si hasta siento que estoy en el ejército.

- Ya déjate de tonterías y trabaja Matsumoto! – dijo molesto adentrándose a su oficina, azotando fuertemente la puerta.

- Se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja… debería conseguirle una novia linda. – dijo para sí misma.

- Te escuché! Trabaja o te despido mujer inútil! – fue el grito de Hitsugaya que se escuchó dos pisos arriba y dos pisos abajo.

- Sí, Taicho! – dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

- Idiota!

- No sea grosero, eso no se le dice a una mujer – dijo fingiendo un horrible llanto.

Rangiku Matsumoto, era de esas personas alegres y que trata de arreglar la vida de todo el mundo, pero que normalmente siempre resulta mal. Entró a trabajar al Grupo TeleJapon gracias a Toshiro, se conocían desde que Hitsugaya era pequeño.

_- Por qué lloras? _

_- No lloro – dijo observando al pequeño niño de cabello platinado parado frente a ella- Es sólo que hay mucho viento y me ha entrado un poco de cabello en el ojo._

_- No me ofendas, son pequeño pero no tonto. Por qué lloras?- volvió a preguntar con un dejo de preocupación en la mirada._

_- Nada, son cosas de grandes, no te preocupes estoy bien._

_- Segura?_

_- Sí, segura. Muchas gracias por preguntar. Muy pocas personas se preocupan por mí. Mi nombre es Rangiku, cuál es el tuyo?_

_TOSHIRO! Qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños? – dijo una hermosa mujer mientras se dirigía a ellos._

_- No es una extraña, es mi amiga Rangiku – dijo el pequeño muy seguro de lo que decía._

_- Vámonos a casa, ya es tarde y debo preparar la cena. Espero que no la haya molestado. Discúlpelo por favor._

_- Adiós, Rangiku! _

_- Adiós, pequeño._

_Desde ese día Rangiku frecuentaba el parque al que iba regularmente Toshiro a jugar con sus primos, se sentaba en una banca frente a los columpios y hablaba desde lejos con Toshiro. Algunas personas los veían extraño, para ellos era casi imposible una amistad entre un niño de ocho años y una chica de 17, demasiada la diferencia como para que fuera normal a sus ojos. Pero para ellos estaba bien, su amistad era única, peleaban mucho, Rangiku lo molestaba demasiado y siempre lo hacía enojar, pero en el fondo Toshiro sabía que eran buenos amigos, de esos que se cuentan con los dedos de una mano y que cuesta mucho encontrar. Después de muchos años, logró saber la razón del constante llanto de Ran… y ese era Gin Ichimaru, un antiguo novio de la chica que la dejó por su mejor amiga, Gin, su gran amor y al que en realidad nunca logró olvidar._

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa primera vez que se vieron, quince años para ser exactos, quince años en los que lograron tener una relación más de una hermana mayor y su pequeño hermano que como una simple amistad. Siempre cuidándose el uno al otro, sin importar quién se interpusiera en su camino, y la mayoría de las veces sin el consentimiento ni conocimiento del otro, cosa que llevaba siempre a un enredo seguro, pero que al final siempre se solucionaba y lograba unirlos más. Era una típica relación fraternal disfuncional.

- Otra negociación exitosa. Wow… Toushiro cada día me sorprendes más!

- Es Hitsugaya para ti. Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo Kurosaki? – dijo en un tono molesto, por la impertinencia de pelinaranja.

- Ajajajaj… tú no cambias, cierto? Nos conocemos hace 6 años y aún no dejas que te llame por tu nombre… si qué eres raro, hombre.

- ….. _Nene Nakamura… ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro…_

- Toshiro?

-…. _Qué hice, maldición? Qué pasó ese día? No recuerdo nada?_

- Enano del demonio?

- … _Nota mental: nunca hacerle caso a Matsumoto, todo fue su culpa. Si no la hubiera escuchado no me habría ido de "vacaciones"._

- Ya contéstame! Qué rayos te pasa?

- Deja de gritar que no estoy sordo!

- Pues parece que sí, hace cinco minutos que tengo un monólogo bastante interesante y tú en otro mundo!

- Ya cállate me das dolor de cabeza!

Un largo e incómodo silencio cayó sobre la enorme oficina de Hitsugaya, tanto él como Ichigo Kurosaki, su asesor financiero y amigo cercano, quedaron cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ichigo observaba detenidamente a Toshiro sin dejar de pensar que ese comportamiento era demasiado extraño en su amigo, aún para aquel que no conociera la personalidad del susodicho, podría notar un aura extraña en él, una combinación de preocupación, impotencia, desconcierto y algo más que aún no pudo identificar.

- Tengo hambre- dijo Kurosaki caminando hacia la puerta. – Vamos, te invito a almorzar.

- Te sucede algo? Tu no invitas a almorzar ni a tu novia.

- No seas exagerado, y vámonos ya.

- Bien, entonces me cobrare todas las veces que te he invitado yo.

Ya en el restaurante…

- Oye Toshiro… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… qué te pasa?

- A qué te refieres? – respondió el más joven con un tono de sospecha.

- Pues, que toda la mañana estuviste raro, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa, si necesitas hablar pues ya sabes que para eso soy tu amigo.

- No pasa nada.

- Vamos, hombre confía en mí.

- Está bien, voy a contarte, pero si te burlas o dices algo estúpido, te mato – dijo Toshiro con una mirada amenazadora, a la vez que se acomodaba en su asiento. Así empezó a contarle todo desde la interrupción en su oficina, pasando por la carta hasta la guardería.

- No te creo, estás seguro que es tuyo? Puede tratarse de una trampa para sacarte dinero o algo parecido. - logró decir el cabeza de naranja después de un largo silencio.

- Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo se parece mucho a mí, y por la carta creo que la madre ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

- Y qué piensas hacer? Digo, no puedes cuidarlo tú solo y conociendo a tus padres no creo que les agrade mucho la idea de tener un nieto instantáneo.

- Lo sé y eso es lo que más me preocupa, debo mantenerlo en secreto, por lo menos un tiempo.

- Pidele ayuda a Matsumoto, seguro te echa una mano.

-Eres imbécil o qué? No escuchaste cuando dije "secreto", si ella se entera te puedo asegurar que llega a saberlo hasta mis antepasados.

- Y entonces?

- No lo sé. Algo se me ocurrirá. Ni se te ocurra decirle a Kuchiki!

- Haré lo que pueda, pero cuando esa enana sospecha algo no para hasta averiguarlo todo, recuerda lo que paso cuando….

Y así continuó la charla por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a la oficina. Cuando iban camino a la salida del lugar, fueron testigos de una penosa conversación entre el gerente del local y una empleada.

- Lo siento pero estás despedida. Recoge tus cosas y lárgate de una vez.- decía un hombre molesto.

- Pero por qué? – preguntó una chica afligida ante lo que escuchaba.

- Recibimos una queja de la Señora Yamamoto de que sales con su marido. No podemos permitir que pongas en una mala posición a nuestra empresa. Así que vete tranquilamente y nosotros te enviaremos tu liquidación por correo.

- Pero señor, yo no he hecho nada malo, es él el que siempre viene y me molesta.

- No me importa. Vete ya.

- Como quiera, me largo entonces- dijo la chica arrojándole a la cara el delantal y el gafete del uniforme y saliendo enfurecida del lugar.

En ese momento a Toshiro se le ocurrió una forma de poder mantener todo en calma hasta que encontrara una forma más adecuada de corregir su problema, así que le pidió a Ichigo que se fuera directamente a la empresa, que él debía hacer algo primero, por lo que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida, dejando a su amigo parado en el recibidor. Buscó a la chica por la calle y se acercó a ella, tomándola del brazo.

- Oye, quieres ganar un poco de dinero fácil?- dijo sin medir sus palabras.

Continuará…..

**Bueno, hasta acá el segundo capítulo… supongo que ya se imaginarán por donde va la cosa, no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y fuera de su agrado. No está de más decirles que espero sus reviews, aliméntenme de reviews, o me va a dar gastritis y no podré terminar el fic…**

**Abracitos a todo el mundo!**

**Sean felices!**

**+*+* Suho Cheonsa Aleumdabda *+*+**


End file.
